Fallen Angel
by GothGirlLuvsYou
Summary: Orihime's a demon and is afraid to tell anyone, but Ichigo won't stop until he knows whats going on.
1. Oh No

It was just an ordinary morning when Orihime woke up. Except when she went and looked in the mirror her eyes were pure black. She knew this day would come, but she thought it was to early. She started to cry, but the tears were black. She hit the mirror with her hand and broke the glass cutting her hand. She didn't care. The worse was yet to come.

She was gong to meet her parents for the very first time.

The reason why her eyes were black were because she was a demon. She never told anybody. But she knew that her whole family were And that she would get the true powers the day they would meet. She knew the day was coming soon because she had a vision of being kidnapped to Hueco Mundo and seeing Ichigo transformed into the full hollow. But she thought it was all a dream. Until it happened.

Orihimes eyes started to go back to normal, but they kept turning red because of her fear. She calmed down and her eyes went back to being grey. she wanted to warn someone because she didn't know what she would be able to do. Her new powers would be a mystery.

She really didn't want this day to be a school day, but she knew she had to go. But in her mind she wanted to tell someone about it. Someone who might understand. Oh who was she kidding? There wouldn't be anyone that would understand. She was one of the last demons alive. She's the princess of darkness and will become heartless before the day is over.

She sighed and took a mirror out and checked her eyes to see that they were okay. She put the mirror back in her bag and contitnued to walk to school.

Once she got the classroom, all her friends said hello to her, but she ignored them. She just went to her seat and sat down, making sure her hair was halfway hiding her face. Everyone was staring at her, but she didn't care. She just wanted the day to end. Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Chad, and Renji were about to approach her until the teacher came in (**Sorry forgot her name)**.

When lunched arrived she didn't eat her normal food. Heck she didn't eat at all. The rest of the gang wanted to talk to her but thought it was best to leave her alone. But Ichigo didn't go with it. So he just went up to her and started talking.

"Inoue, what's going on? You haven't been youself lately." He said to trying to look her in the eyes but her hair in the way.

"Umm... I'm fine." She lied. Trying her best to sound happy, but it didn't work. She didn't even sound like herself. It caused Ichigo to get worried even more. Ichigo started to talk again, but Orihime started to have another vision.

_Aizen was standing in the middle of a deserted cave. He looked upon the darkness and smiled. "So if I kill Orihime Inoue you will give me immortality and make me become the strongest man in the world?" _

_Two full red eyes came from the shadows and said, "Yes. She has too good a heart to be one of us. She doesn't want anyone to die. So if you kill her she will be reborn and be heartless."_

When the vision was over, Ichigo was looking at her questionably. "Did you even hear a word I said?" He asked. "Sorry Kurosaki-kun, but I have to go." She said as she ran away. He called after her, but she ignored his calls. She just wanted to stay away from them so they wound't be hurt, because she didn't know what was going on.

When she was running toward the river, she hit something that wasn't there. Then she saw a man with his back turned. She didn't even see him there. "I'm sorry, sir." She said as she got up. He turned around and looked at her as if she was crazy. When he looked at his chest, he noticed that that chain that was on his chest was no longer there. He ran and screamed and hugged a bunch of random people.

"Inoue!" Someone screamed. When she turned around she saw Ichigo running toward her. when he was rihgt in front of her, he put his hands on his knees and crouched over and tried to get his breating back to normal. "_Huff_..._Huff_..._Huff_... Okay" He said while getting back to his natural height. "What the hell just happened?" He said. "There was a ghost right in front of you and when you ran into him he came back to life!"

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun if I tell you won't believe me. Now come on we're gong to be late for class." She said as she started walking back to school. Ichigo just sighed and walked behind her.

They came back about five minutes before the bell rang. But when they were heading back to class, Orihime collapsed onto the floor. Ichigo picked her up and tried to wake her up but it didn't work. The teacher told him to take her to the nurses office as fast as he could and stay there until she wakes up. Ichigo held her in a bridal style way as he ran down the halls to the nurses office. He told her that she fainted right when class was about to start. She asked him a few questions which he answered. It seemed that she had a fever at 102.5. She gave him a pass to tell him that she needs to be taken home and rest and that she needs to be taken care of.

When Orihime woke up, she was in her bed with a wet cloth on her forehead. She started to cough painfully, and that's when she saw Ichigo. "Kurosaki-kun..." She began, but it hurt to much to say the rest of the sentance. "Don't speak." Ichigo said. "You have a really bad fever. You've gotten paler, you have a painful cough, and you're burning up."

"And a headache" She said tightly closing her eyes. Ichigo took the wet clothe off and rewet it and set it back down on her forehead."I thought I told you not to speak." he said, making her eyes open and stare at him. "Just close your eyes and go to sleep, Inoue. You might feel better after it. Then you can tell me whats going on." She did fall asleep, but worried about telling him about it. Because she just wanted him to go away.

**I deleted it, put it back on, and changed the name. I was sick making this and I'm still sick. But this is my first story and I'm no good a multiple chapters.**

**Thank you for your complete waste of time.**

**Love, ****GothGirlLuvsYou**


	2. Truth To Be Told

Orihime woke up a few hours later. She felt fine at first until she felt like she was about to faint. She caught her self and rubbed her eyes hoping it'll help. She got up and went into the bathroom and splashed water on her face. Her nose was a bit running and stuffed up so she had to breathe from her mouth. She got a tissue and blew. She threw the tissue in the trash and walked over into the living room where Ichigo seemed to be sleeping. She hoped he wouldn't wake up after he seen what happened earlier. Orihime was about ready to kill herself. So she grabbed a knife, took a bath and cut her wrist. She kept her head below the water, but came up for air. She lightly touched her wrist and saw that it healed. _'So now I can heal and bring back the dead just by a simple touch. Great.'_ She thought. She put on a half cut grey shirt and knee cut jeans. She looked at the giant mirror on her dresser. She grew angry and the glass broke and scattered everywhere. One was coming straight for her but it stopped right next to her nose. The noise must've woken up Ichigo because he ran in the room. "Inoue! What the he-" Was all he could say because the piece of glass was still in front of her face. As she looked down at the floor the glass fell down.

Now she really had a lot of explaining to do.

"I'll tell you everything but don't hate me for it." She kept her eyes on the floor, looking at all of the shattered glass."I'll clean up this mess after I'm done explaining."

"Okay, but what makes you think I'll hate you?"

"It's personal." She walked over the shattered glass into the living room and sat down on the couch. It was still warm from him laying there. "You already know about Heaven and Hell," She began. He nodded," Well the reason they were created was because of my family." His eyes went wide. "You see my mom was a human and my dad was a demon, but they made a huge mistake and fell in love. Me and my brother were born and they took seperate ways. But that wasn't the first generation of the Inoue's to seperate. Our family has a curse, if we fall in love with a human, tragedy will strike. Death, divorce, cheating,. Any way possible, but no matter what someone will end up heartbroken each time. My brother did fall in love but they were never together. He died in that car accident and left me to be the only survivor of our family. My whole family is dead. My family also had these weird powers. Invisibility, immortalness, able to control the weather. Anything in your your wildest dreams. Well my powers seem to be able to bring the dead back to life and heal from touching them, maybe using my emotions to fight or conrtol things. And above all we have these necklaces," She took it out from under her shirt. A grey gem was in the middle of it. "This is what has been protected me from dying all these years. It hides secrets I cannot tell or I do not know.

"How do I know that you're not making this up?" He couldn't believe it. He _shouldn't _believe it. There was no way she could be a demon.

"Because today will be the last day you'll every see me again. I'm going to have to end the world or I'll have to be killed and reborn." She flash stepped out of his sight. He didn't know she could do that! And then he fell unconscious.


End file.
